


A Slice of Crimson

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Agony, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Gore, Knight, Organs, Pain, Swords, Violence, imagine writing a gore fic just to see how well you could write one, this post was made by the i've never written full-on gore in my life gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: The sickening sound of a blade through flesh and metal was one familiar to Knight, but hearing it come from his own body stunned him. Punctured through the chest- the whole way through- the horrifically large blade of a dragon's might was stained red front and back. Leaking upon the valiant knight's armor, the blonde couldn't muster more than breathless grunts of pain through gritted teeth.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Angst Drabbles





	1. A Crushed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, imagine writing a gore fic. Can't be me.  
> Although it is literally me. I'm the one that wrote this.
> 
> Jesus Christ please turn away if you're squeamish or anything of that sort.

The sickening sound of a blade through flesh and metal was one familiar to Knight, but hearing it come from his own body stunned him. Punctured through the chest- the whole way through- the horrifically large blade of a dragon's might was stained red front and back. Leaking upon the valiant knight's armor, the blonde couldn't muster more than breathless grunts of pain through gritted teeth. The barbs upon the blade that was sent through him, it tore through his flesh and practically shred the muscles beneath. Agony wracked its way through his body, bleeding through and easily pooling beneath him.

In a jerking movement, the Red Dragon prompted a yelp of pain from the Knight as the blade struggled to pull itself out. The crimson-coated weapon held on to bits of the assailant, shattered pieces of bone interlaced with ripped flesh. A snarl came from them, one clawed hand gripping Knight's face to keep him in place as they wrenched the blade out. Speckles of blood flung themselves from the wound, splattering upon the floor and Pitaya themself. With their eyes narrowing in disgust, they released Knight's face, allowing the sorrowful soul to fall to one knee, barely kept up by his own lance. "Pitiful." The first word was spoken since the beginning of their duel, one dripping with nothing but malice. "You are nothing but a sssorrowful excuse for a Knight. You will pay for your hubrisss."

The injured body of the blonde's trembled, finally coming to realize the extent of his puncturing. Red and white matter coalescing in the grave portion that had been gouged out by the dragon's mighty sword. The fluid of pain, blood, it poured from him, staining the ground and steadily growing beneath his feet. There was no fear of death within Knight, but the sight of such carnage upon himself stole his breath... Though there was none to give to begin with. It was a struggle to stay up, with the lack of blood and oxygen in his system. Staring at the gaping wound with blurring vision wouldn't help his case, though he couldn't help himself at all.

As slow as time may pass, the grip around his throat was anything but sluggish. If Knight had the strength, he'd easily reach to ensure he couldn't be choked to death before he bled out, however his form couldn't dare muster it through the anguish. Instead, his arms were left limply to his sides once he was lifted from the floor, away from his lance. The blonde couldn't see more than blobs of color through his vision, but he knew that the blade that gave him such trauma was stabbed into the stone below. The red of his own blood was barely visible upon the rest of the cherry-colored blade, though everything else was just as unintelligible to his eyes.

There were some words from the dragon that held him so viciously, but they didn't quite process before Knight choked out a writhing sound of pain, claws shoving themselves into the hole in Knight's chest. He could feel it, those claws tearing through his walls of muscle and marrow, drenched in a harrowing amount of red gore. It was disturbing, feeling such a foreign and dangerous object within his flesh, but nothing could account for what he would have to endure in the next passing moments. The claw within him clenched down around... Something... And tore it out effortlessly. The splattering blood and cracking of bones barely masked the inhuman sounds Knight uttered upon having something more torn out of him.

To the dragon, tearing out organs was an easy feat, but doing such on a defeated enemy gave the satisfaction of a lifetime. Pitaya could see the fog over the pitiful cookie's eyes, the way they glazed over as if he had mere minutes to live- which was entirely the case. Even so, they'll make these last moments the most despairing they could. Teach this mere cookie a lesson to never mess with a dragon of any kind. Feeling the organ- a heart coated in crimson- beating in their mighty grip, they held it before the Knight's face. Upon their face, a wicked grin grew, and their hold tightened to a mere fraction of what it could have been.

The resulting spurts of red from a crushed heart will be the last fleeting moments of Knight's valiance. The very last sight of red for the failure of a guardian.


	2. Spirit Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “D-dead?! I can’t be-” Knight once again found his thoughts unfinished, the spirit of flames pointing his staff towards the newly presumed ghost. “You are. Look at yourself. Or, well, look below you at least.” 
> 
> There was hesitation and a shaken breath from Knight, this entire situation becoming more than he bargained for, certainly. “B… Before I do, tell me why you’re here! Don’t you work for Pitaya?!”

A lapse in concentration, and Knight found himself staring towards the sky. When he had gotten on his back, he had no idea. The last thing he remembered was facing that damned dragon, the same one that… That was flying above him?! With- With Princess no less! Knight scrambled to his feet, reaching for a lance that was no longer there. Blinking, the blonde paused before searching around the area for his lance. Nothing but the front gardens of Princess’ castle, to which the ground was scorched and cracked as if a battle had already taken place. Maybe- Maybe he had been knocked unconscious? Knight tried to wrack his mind for what could have possibly have occurred, yet his thoughts were quickly caught by the shouting of familiar voices.

Swiftly turning, Knight was met with the order that he was a part of. White Choco, Pistachio, and even Raspberry Mousse were sprinting out in the lead of the group pouring out of the castle, out to face the dragon no less. There would have been a smile upon the singled-out knight’s expression, but it dropped seeing the tears upon White’s expression as they ran towards him. “You bastard!! First him, now this!” He had never heard her so angry, so distraught. He should have felt a twang in his heart hearing his family member so distressed, yet there was no feeling at all. Oddly, it was cold. “I’ll cut off more than just your tail!! Your head will be next! Forward!” A cheer of the order signified their unity towards defeating the dragon.

The crowd neared Knight, and in the realization of how they all stared past him, he held out a hand to the crowd. “Wait, wait! You’re going to trample me if you aren’t careful!” Despite his call, the group didn’t heed his words. They pushed straight ahead. “White! Mousse! Pistachio! I- I order you to stop before you-!” The warrior cut himself off, putting his arms up to defend his face as the herd of other knights went right for him and… Through… Through him? The people that passed through, they felt like nothing more than a breeze. “Wh- What-?” He swore he was just stampeded, yet here he is, absolutely fine. The shock and confusion only compiled when he looked over his hands in the stinging realization that he had been passed through.

He… Was transparent?

“Oh hey, another dead one thanks to them, huh?”

Knight practically whipped his body back around, and blocking the view of the knights storming away… A spirit floated before him. Fire Spirit, to be precise. “D-dead?! I can’t be-” Knight once again found his thoughts unfinished, the spirit of flames pointing his staff towards the newly presumed ghost. “You are. Look at yourself. Or, well, look below you at least.” There was hesitation and a shaken breath from Knight, this entire situation becoming more than he bargained for, certainly. “B… Before I do, tell me why you’re here! Don’t you work for Pitaya?!”

“Eh… I’m kinda like their Grim Reaper.” With a shrug, Fire Spirit shifted his floating form to be cross-legged. How he could be so casual in a situation that was so dire was beyond Knight’s understanding. “Lots of people die because of Pitaya, and since I kinda got their respect by nabbing their bead, I’m stuck with the job of making sure you other spirits pass on nice and easy. Stay here too long and you get somewhat corporeal, but you can’t ever really pass on. Oh and, y'know, I guess I help others cope with the fact that they’ve died in one of the most gruesome ways.” A casual chuckle came from the spirit, “It’s not the best job, but someone’s gotta do it, I guess.”

Shaking his head, Knight just couldn’t get over the fact that he was dead in the first place. He was one of the most valiant and well-trained knights known to the Cookie Kingdom! He couldn’t just fall to his greatest foe! Though… Even with so much running through his head, Knight did as Fire Spirit recommended and looked down upon himself. Knight nearly gagged upon the sight he was given.

A corpse. His corpse. He was looking at a corpse of his own body. “Hooooo, it’s a good thing you don’t have a stomach anymore!” The spirit jeered, seeing how Knight lifted a hand to his mouth in the midst of all of the horror coursing through his now still veins. The red dried to a deep, browned mess… His armor in tatters and clearly desecrated with charred black… Not to mention the hole in the midst of his body. “Oh right, you don’t have a heart anymore, either.” Fire Spirit remarked, taking one of Knight’s hands. The blonde, with his eyes wide, only found his unstable condition even worse when moving his hand away exposed that even his spirit held that same hole. An indented blotch of crimson amongst his lighter tones.

“I… I’m dead…” The words fell from Knight’s mouth, though his mind didn’t process that he had spoken such. For such a burnt body, he was a frozen spirit. He’s gone. Maybe… Maybe this was why White was so upset…?

Wait- White- His sister- The rest of the order he saw-!

Knight tore his hand out of Fire Spirit’s grip, prompting a quick ‘huh?!’ from the spirit of flames as the blond began sprinting off. “I can’t let her get hurt! Or anyone else!” The protector shouted out, not recognizing that he wasn’t exactly getting anywhere by using his actual legs. The spirit easily caught up, standing before Knight a short distance ahead. The grin upon his face showed enjoyment of Knight’s incompetency as the living dead. “Well, if you’re gonna try to save anybody, you’re not gonna get anywhere running like that.” Taking the guardian’s hand once more, Knight found himself snapped out of his narrow-minded 'running’. “You gotta learn to float your way through things now that your body has no gravity on it. Check it.” And although it was a bit of a drag since Knight himself couldn’t exactly figure it out that easily, a bit of a distance following Fire Spirit’s example of floating got the blonde to be just a little bit competent in this new type of movement.

“Why are you teaching me this?” Knight asked with his mind surprisingly calmer than it should have been. Perhaps the shock had finally been numbed for the moment. “It’s not like it’s a part of your job, is it?”

“Nah. I just figured I’d help you out.” Fire Spirit grinned, finally letting his grip go and beginning to float backward in the direction Knight was trying to run off in. “If you save those lives, it’s less work for me, y'know? If I help you, you’ll help me in turn. Sounds like a fair deal to me.” The blonde’s expression narrowed questioningly. “So you’re only helping me for your own benefit?” Nothing more than a nod and a growing grin in response. “Well… I suppose it’s better than no help at all.”


End file.
